The present invention relates in general to combination necklaces comprised of precious or semiprecious stones including pearls. More particularly, the invention relates to a necklace construction which permits necklaces of different types to be combined in different modes as appropriate for the particular dress, time, place and ambience.
For necklaces comprised of pearls, for example, the length of the necklace is generally standardized according to the style or purpose of use of the necklace. For instance, necklaces comprised of a plurality of pearls with diameters of approximately 7 mm and a length of 36 to 38 cm are called "chokers," a length of 40 to 43 cm are called "princesses," and a length of 76 to 81 cm are called "operas."
A choker is typically worn closely around the neck, while a princess is worn fairly loosely around the neck. An opera, which is meant to be worn for evening party use, is typically worn hanging down to the chest area as a single strand or around the neck as a double strand.
The time of use, purpose of use, and the like are prescribed for necklaces known as chokers, princesses, and operas. Within the prescribed use, a particular necklace is selected based on taste or the dress with which it is worn.
Heretofore, the selection and wearing of a necklace that fits one's taste and particular purpose of use requires the purchase of a number of separate necklaces which have been specifically manufactured as chokers, princesses or operas. This is expensive in that a selection of chokers, princesses and operas must be purchased to fit a range of taste, attire, and purpose of use.